


A Kantonian Simulation

by Rollingkid023



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hetalia, Parody, Pokemon Fanfiction, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: This is just a Pokémon version of Hetalia's "A German Simulation". The original can be watched on YouTube and can be read online.





	A Kantonian Simulation

You are a Kantonian who has just become a champion, you stock up on Pokéballs and Full Restores. Lucky you were able to get plenty. But the checkout area is very crowded. That is because the cashier is Kalosian. Kalosian, like to take there time and they are relaxed and carefree. The person checking out her items is Alolan. Alolans are even more relaxed and care free then the Kalosians are!Then a Hoennian fisherman cuts in line. This is very annoying to you but more annoying to the Sinnohnese standing in front of you. Oh no! The Kalosian and Alolan have started to chat!!!  
"Mmm..."  
"Oh Seriously?"  
This continues on and on. Another fisherman comes, he doesn't cut but he is really loud and obnoxious. You right now are very irritated and want to say something but you can't speak. A Johtonese says something inaudible, the Sinnohnese shouts,  
"STOP CHATTING!! WE WANT TO CHECK OUT OUR ITEMS TOO!"  
"Calm down, crowded check-outs are normal in this neighborhood."  
"Should I tell you a joke?" Says a Punk girl.  
"Sure dude!"  
"Here it goes! Knock Knock!"  
"Whose there!? Ahahhahha!!! I got one! Knock Knock!"  
You are very irritated but stay in the store and pay for all your items.  
That ends our simulation. Thanks for reading.


End file.
